


That’s a baby innit?

by BrightInnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightInnit/pseuds/BrightInnit
Summary: (WIP) Basically Tammy gets turned into a baby from some bitch splashing a potion on her and L’Manburg have to look after until they find a cure to change her back c:
Kudos: 12





	That’s a baby innit?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pictures on the Wall (MCYT OneShots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586682) by [FearsomefigureT9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9). 



(12/02/2021) This work was inspired by a MCYT oneshot book and wanted to write a story based around it, first chapter is still in the making because I procrastinate too much c: 


End file.
